


3

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	3

娱乐公司招募少女练习生，作为人事总监的你眼睛都要看花了也没挑出一个满意的，你烦躁地闭上眼睛靠在椅子上，等你睁开眼睛就看到她坐在沙发上，她穿着宽大的T恤和破洞牛仔裤，两条腿叠在一起微微翘起，看起来非常娇羞，你看见她抱着吉他便对她说:“你先展示一下才艺吧。”她软软地应了一声:“嗯。”然后弹唱了一首《成都》，虽然略显青涩，但别有一番味道，“还不错，你把简历留下吧。”她低下头害羞地笑了。其实在她唱歌的时候你就发现自己硬了，如果不是碍于房间里还有其他员工，你一定已经把她给办了。第二天，你特意约她到你的办公室，她进来后你便锁上了门，她疑惑地看着你:“那个……我们不是要谈工作的事情吗，不用锁门的。”你看着她的眼睛慢慢靠近她，把她压在门上:“别装了，我可以给你你想要的。”她那双纯真的眼睛渗出一丝艳情:“真的吗?”“当然。”你吻上她的唇，手伸进她的衣服里揉搓她的乳头，“……嗯……唔……亲点～”她把手搭在你的肩上，你抱起她托着她浑圆的屁股让她的腿勾在你的腰上，你把她放在办公桌上，脱下她的裤子，她的内裤已经被淫水浸湿了，你扯下内裤插了进去，“骚货，你挺喜欢装纯的嘛。”“……啊～嗯……我没有……”你肏得更深龟头撞开了子宫口，你的手也没闲着，捏着她的阴蒂揉她的奶子，她爽得不停淫叫，高潮的时候你射到了她的子宫里:“妈的，骚货，出来卖的都没有你骚。”她还沉浸在高潮中双眼失神，你又硬了，你把她按在地毯上肏，她的屁股被你拍红了，最后她被你肏到全身虚软，骚穴都合不拢。


End file.
